combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
D.R.E.A.D.
Not to be confused with Dreadnought. D.R.E.A.D '('D'efensive '''R'emote 'E'ngagement 'A'ssault 'D'rone) is a boss which resides at NEMEXIS HQ and a weaker version in Nemexis Labs Overview D.R.E.A.D was an experimental combat drone, built by NEMEXIS to engage enemies from afar. Because their company's interests (i.e their CEO and secret information) were threatened by a full-scale invasion, it was deployed to finish off the strike team on the top floor (the "Sky Lounge"). Eventually, the team proves too powerful for D.R.E.A.D's artificial intelligence to contend against. In the end, Hauser finishes it with an RPG-7 and it goes up in flames, crashing to the streets below in a fiery explosion. Another D.R.E.A.D. is seen in the underground facility NEMEXIS Labs, used to engage UAF and WarCorp forces, after the team hijacked several of NEMEXIS' mechs and used against them. This D.R.E.A.D however was merely a prototype and had much lower hp. The second D.R.E.A.D. was destroyed shortly afterward. Abilities Depending on the color of the light (visible at the front), D.R.E.A.D will utilize three types of attack. *The first (Blue light) is its basic method of attack; several miniguns which will shred the player at random. *The second (Purple light) is to clear out different areas with a special nerve gas. It will fire toxic canisters at various points of the floors, forcing players to move to a different location. *The third and last (Red light) is to simply destroy the enemy using a barrage of explosives. Regarded as its most powerful attack, a barrage of missiles and grenades will easily wipe out whatever floor it has targeted and leave it devoid of mercenaries (regardless of difficulty). It should be noted that D.R.E.A.D has'' a lot of HP, so it will take at least three minutes to kill it on any difficulty, regardless of what weapons you use. *Assault Rifles are good for their fire rate and constant damage. *SMGs are good for their speed. *MGs are good for their heavy damage and constant fire rate. *Sniper Rifles are good for their high damage (though since their fire rates are slow, they're not recommended even if they are armor-piercing). However damage does not largely effect the amount of damage done, similar to the Infected . *Shotguns are good for their heavy damage and spread, though their firing speed usually cripples them. *Explosive Projectiles are very ineffective, often missing and doing very little damage. D.R.E.A.D has no HP meter, but players can slightly tell what condition it is in by whatever it gives off. Attacking the sphere on top of D.R.E.A.D. offers players a slight point bonus as opposed to attacking it directly. However, this is not a confirmed weak point. *If D.R.E.A.D doesn't give off anything, then it is in full/very good condition with a lot of HP remaining. *If D.R.E.A.D gives off a trail of smoke, then it is in moderate/average condition with at least half HP remaining. *If D.R.E.A.D is on fire, then it is in critical condition, has very little HP remaining, and should be finished off soon. D.R.E.A.D has an annoying ability where it flies off after sustaining several volleys of fire. It will hover above the building and move to the other side, but ''cannot be hit until the transition is finished. It may also move to a different floor at the same time, so be wary. How-To-Kill Walkthrough One tactic is to switch floors often. When D.R.E.A.D is busy bombarding the second-last floor, you could be up top and hitting it from above. Another is to use the pillars on each floor and hide behind them when sustaining gunfire from D.R.E.A.D. Contrary to popular belief, the orange globe in fact does not do anymore damage than the rest of the body. Though it does give more points than the rest of D.R.E.A.D. It is not advised to always aim for the globe as it's very small. Damage doesn't matter here as much as speed or fire-rate, so it's better to spray-and-pray than take slow, calculated shots. By determining what attack it'll use next, you can avoid whatever it may fire at you before it hits. Don't forget to avoid the Agents that spawn across the floors, as they'll hit you from behind. Don't depend too much on the pillars for cover against, as DREAD does have the abilty to break them. A devastating weapon to use would be the Minigun; because of its extreme fire-rate. Using a Minigun can bring in up to ''300,000 '''points. Notes *The original leak can be found here. *The name was first conceived by ''DrunkyMonken and later won the enemy-naming contest. *D.R.E.A.D is Combat Arms' first artificially intelligent mechanical enemy. *D.R.E.A.D is Combat Arms' first confirmed boss. *The second D.R.E.A.D. has a death animation, shown in NEMEXIS Labs. Trivia *D.R.E.A.D has two labels on its body (seen in slide show below) that translate to: **??? *Players affected by the D.R.E.A.D.'s gas capsules will have their screen go black due to incompatible graphics cards that are incapable of dealing with purple screen flashes. **As of the 03/22/2014 Maintenance, the Combat Arms Graphics Department has fixed the black screen issue. Media CA dreadbot.png CA dreadbot 2.png Combat-Arms 106.jpg Combat-Arms 107.jpg Combat-Arms 109.jpg Combat-Arms 110.jpg Combat-Arms 111.jpg Combat-Arms 113.jpg Combat-Arms 115.jpg Combat-Arms 117.jpg Combat-Arms 121.jpg Combat-Arms 69.jpg Combat-Arms 70.jpg Combat-Arms 71.jpg Combat-Arms 87.jpg Combat-arms-nemexis-hq-boss.jpg DREAD-Pillar.jpg DREAD.jpg DREAD Back View.png DREAD Bottom View.png DREAD DANGER.png DREAD Front View.png DREAD Left Side View View.png DREAD NOTFALL RESCUE.png DREAD Top View.png Newboss.jpg Category:Boss Category:NPCs Category:Fireteam Category:Mechanical Category:NEMEXIS